


Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

by prettyoddmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Sex, Dominant Regulus, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Master Regulus, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, i am going to disintegrate of embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddmoon/pseuds/prettyoddmoon
Summary: Now that you've finally mastered Apparition, you pay a lustful visit to none other than Regulus Arcturus Black.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Reader, Regulus Black/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Nausea and headthrobbing came crashing upon (Y/N) as she, once more, had made the decision to apparate. She'd received her license just the spring before, but every time felt as though it was the first; limbs swathing into a painful ball of wool. Would she ever get used to it? Probably not.

Now that it was summer break at last, she had once more found herself magically appearing in the middle of the entrance hall of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Curiosity took over the girl as she gazed around for a while; everything seemed silent. Nobody had appeared to realize she'd come.

She raised her voice with tense inquisitiveness, “ _Regulus?_ ”

There was a faint shuffling noise issuing from the kitchen; as though someone started. A terrified voice creaked, “Who's there?” and with a perplexed expression carved into her face, (Y/N) watched a very careful Kreacher – the Black's House Elf – toddle into view.

Her face immediately split into a welcoming, warm smile, “Oh, hello Kreacher.”

The House Elf couldn't help but mirror the expression, bowing down as low as the tray of éclairs in his right branch-like hand allowed him to. “Miss (Y/FN) (Y/LN), welcome, welcome, delighted to see you.”

The Elf's words were accompanied by a slight thumping from upstairs, and as its volume increased, (Y/N) realized it was someone rushing down the steps. Both she and Kreacher tilted their heads in the direction of the staircase, just in time to catch a glimpse of the one and only, Regulus Black.

“I apologize, my love,” he brushed some curly raven black hair out of his face and soon enough found himself across from (Y/N). He took her right hand in both of his, and, keeping generous eye contact, gently sent it up to his mouth to lay a subtle kiss upon it. “Didn't hear you arrive.”

His tall, fully clothed in black frame towered over the girl. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and, as soon as his face was cupped by a pair of cold hands, he leaned in for a soft, welcoming kiss. Her palms slid down, resting upon the young man's chest and the silky fabric of his black dress shirt.

Kreacher, still stood in the doorway between the hall and the kitchen, raised his voice, “Éclairs, Miss (Y/N)? Freshly made for when Master and Mistress get back from their Sunday trip, Miss (Y/N).”

The girl smiled against Regulus' lips and playfully pushed him away, freeing herself from his grip. She approached the tiny House Elf, who smiled as widely as his small head allowed him to, and kneeled down to him. He stretched out his arm, so the tray was in between them.

“Why, thank you, Kreacher, that is most kind of you,” she took an éclair from the tray with a grateful smile. She stood back up once the elf retorted with a subtle “Not at all, Miss (Y/N).”

Turning back to Regulus, she took a curious bite, helping with her free hand as the delicious pastry crumbled. Getting a firm grip of the girl's hip, the Young Master addressed his House Elf, “Thank you, Kreacher. Now, would you be so kind as to throw a look up in my room? I think I've got quite a mess going on up there.”

With his free hand on his mockingbird heart, Kreacher bowed once more, and replied, “Of course, Master Regulus, of course...”

And in a quick motion, the Elf disappeared. That's when Regulus' eyes got redirected back unto his girlfriend's, who slightly stretched out her hand with the éclair still clutched in it, motioning him to try it. With a grin, he complied, eyes not leaving the girl's. As the sweet pastry dissolved on his tongue, he took the rest out of (Y/N)'s hand. He proceeded to carelessly drop it on the floor with his hands glueing themselves to her waist and sliding up her spine; she exclaimed a mockingly-offended “Hey!” mere moments before he caught her lips with his once more.

Before she could object in any way (though she didn't have nor want to), there the whirling sensation was again; encasing the girl and stirring everything within her up. Clearly, her boyfriend had apparated them, and once the process had been done, she pulled away from him and her eyes sprung open. They had found themselves in the spacious, sunlit sitting room with its long, emerald tufted couch, numerous full bookshelves, and, of course, the eye-catching Black Family Tree Tapestry, all in its glory upon the wall behind the sofa.

The pair disposed of their wands throwing them somewhere onto the sofa. Regulus' hands now resting on the girl's hips, he walked backwards and tugged her along, so that once the backs of his shanks had collided with the velvet material of the couch, he allowed himself to sink down unto it, pulling his girlfriend into his lap. His hands running up and down her bare thighs underneath the just-above-the-knee black skirt, he looked up into her (Y/EC) eyes.

“Missed me?”

Bottom lip captured between her teeth, the girl placed her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders. “Yes,” she whispered.

Eyebrows slightly furrowed, as if he hadn't heard, Regulus demanded, “Come again?”

“Yes, Master.”

A sneer crept itself onto his chiseled, pale face. “That's more like it. Manners, Doll. Don't tell me you've forgotten all about those during our brief time apart.” His grip upon her thighs merely tightened.

With a silenced yelp issuing from (Y/N)'s mouth, she spoke, “No, Master, not at all. I am sorry. Very, very sorry.”

“That's a good girl,” Regulus groaned. His hands traveled further up, getting a firm grip around the edges of his girlfriend's sapphire longsleeve. With a gentle jerk, he took it off of her in an instant. He took a minute to admire the sight; she'd worn yet another ornamented bralette, one that drove the young man crazy. The index finger of his left hand attached itself onto her exposed collarbone; sliding south, drawing patterns, assuring electrifying skin-to-skin contact. One of (Y/N)'s hands instinctively jumped in the air and took hold of Regulus', accompanying its movements. Seated in his lap, she couldn't help but notice how much harder he was getting beneath her by the second. That was when, her eyes closely focused on his, she lifted his hand and gently placed it in her mouth, sucking on his fingers. Regulus bit down on his pale lip, starting to undo his black button-up with his free hand, keeping a close watch of his girlfriend.

Once it had been undone – except for the still buttoned part that was tucked into his trousers – (Y/N) let go of his hand and wrapped her own around his bare torso, leaning in to glue her lips to his neck. While she kissed, nibbled, and sucked on his sallow skin, Regulus slid his saliva-coated hand beneath (Y/N)'s skirt, and then right into her tight panties, where he opened her folds. The second he started to rub gentle circles upon her sensitive clit, the girl let out a whine against his neck. With a smirk, Regulus pushed his index and middle fingers into his girlfriend, scissoring, pumping, and stretching her open. That's when the first proper moans came tumbling out of her mouth, and she was forced to pause the little neck-kiss-session, head resting in the crook of his neck and nails digging into the pallid flesh of his shoulders as her mouth fell agape.

Regulus tilted his head to the right, meeting the girl's ear, and whispered in a dark voice, “D'you like that, love?”

With a needy hum of agreement (Y/N) was met with the disappointment of Regulus stopping. “I demand a proper answer,” he ordered.

Eagerly forcing herself up and down his fingers, the girl whimpered, “Yes, Master, b–but... _more_.”

He sneered. “ _More?_ What, you wanna fuck me? Wanna ride my cock, don't you?”

Gasping at his sudden prolonged, hard pumps, the girl threw her head back with the words, “Yes, Master.”

Before he could even open his mouth to complain about (Y/N)'s heedless choice of words, she added, “Yes, _please_.”

The o-shape that was his mouth morphing into a satisfied grin, Regulus watched his girlfriend needily bounce on his fingers with a satisfied grin. Her breath quickened, skin ardent as though lit on fire; she was close, close as ever, just a few pumps away from her discharge. Regulus knew for certain, and, as expected, just as he had thrusted his digits back into her with utmost force once more, she came, with whimpers and whines issuing from her mouth like crashing waves. With her juices coating his hand, Regulus made sure to lead her through it with gentle pumps and his thumb gliding over her clit. The girl helplessly bit down on his shoulder as to silence herself, and he watched her come undone atop him. Turned on by the sight, he groaned, “All right, then. You want to fuck me? _Earn it_.”

He slid his fingers out of her slowly and carefully; stalling, teasing. She came to her senses under his close observance, and once her eyes had fluttered open, he made sure she watched closely as he licked them clean.

(Y/N) proceeded to climb off his lap, positioning herself on the floor between his legs. Her warm hands skillfully undid his trousers and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. With one careful movement, she got hold of his throbbing, fully-hardened cock within his briefs and pulled it out, where she wasted no time and swirled her tongue over his head and slit. At that, Regulus let out a silent growl, and (Y/N) hungrily took him into her mouth.

Lips wrapped around him tightly, she relaxed her throat and worked herself down his enormous length, pumping him with her hands for support. In the meantime, the young man's head of thick curly hair was thrown backwards and rested on the couch, his right hand tangling itself in (Y/N)'s smooth (Y/HC) hair for guidance. She continued sucking his cock with utmost precision, swaying her head in a quick and pleasurable manner. Her boyfriend groaned in response, muttering things among “Yeah, darling”, “Right there” and “Good job, beautiful” beneath his uneven breath.

The taste of his pre-cum lingering on her tongue and the back of her throat, (Y/N) picked up her pace since Regulus had begun applying slight pressure to her skull, forcing her down his length more vigorously. He found his head upright again, and spoke in an eager voice, “Look at me.”

She obeyed, a pair of haunted (Y/EC) eyes looking up at her boyfriend through her lashes as she sucked his cock with utmost enthusiasm. That sight alone could've easily made Regulus cum right then and there, but before he could get too close, he carefully dragged her off his length by her hair, a string of saliva following her from the tip of his cock to her mouth.

“Fucking gorgeous, you are,” he muttered. His girlfriend flushed, her slightly watery eyes emphasized by the naughty pink in her cheeks. With a telling motion of his index finger, he prompted her to stand up. She obeyed. He grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled down harshly, so that she could step out of the pool of fabric that had formed on the carpeted floor. Regulus leaned back once more, his hardened cock perked up against his stomach beautifully. He patted his lap, “Come back up here. You're such a good girl.”

Once she had sat back down unto him, Regulus promptly pushed up against the girl and slid down his trousers along with his underwear to about mid-thigh level. In the meantime, his girlfriend had slid his shirt down his shoulders, and in no time, it was off.

She leaned in to kiss him, one hand wrapping around his shoulder and the other adjusting his hardened cock against her entrance. As she had begun lowering herself down onto his length, she couldn't help but gasp against the kiss sharply, and Regulus let out a rich groan into the kiss.

All the way down his cock, the girl began bouncing up and down, pulling her boyfriend as close to her as she could. His hands found themselves around her back, unclasping and freeing her from her irresistible bralette, and, once that had been accomplished, he placed his palms on her hips; guiding, steadying, slamming her down onto his length. Throaty yet sweet moans slipped out of her mouth as she did so, (Y/HC) strands flying in the air. To Regulus' surprise, she had begun swearing beneath her breath, and among groans, he mixed, “Watch your language, darling.”

But she couldn't seem to hear him; his cock filling her up and stretching her walls each time anew felt like something out of this world, and her with head thrown backwards just a bit, she picked up her pace, as the heavy knot in the pit of her stomach threatened to come undone at any time now. “Right there, Regulus,” she panted.

His control on her hips intensifying since the bouncing had become quite sloppy, he mocked, “Oh, yeah? _Are you?_ In that case, ride yourself to your orgasm and let me fuck you properly.”

Enticed by his dirty words, (Y/N) let out a loud, yet brief moan, and, with a couple more bounces, rid herself to the finish line – the knot had come undone and she was coming on his length with sonorous, breathy moans. Regulus led her through it with his lip in between his teeth, and, once she had seemingly come down her high, lifted her off of himself. He jumped up in the air and commanded, “Bend over.”

She complied, although on wobbly legs, and supported herself via clutching the velvet material of the back of the couch. Regulus, running one hand up her spine and lunging out with the other, soon harshly landed his palm on her buttcheek. With a breathy whimper having escaped her mouth, (Y/N)'s brain became fuzzy due to the delicious sting of the spank. She felt her boyfriend line himself up, yet before he could thrust himself back in, she heard him laugh. “Oh, look,” he spoke lowly, grabbing a generous portion of her hair and yanking her head upwards. Right in front of her nose, embedded into the tapestry with countless vibrant silky thread, was his own handsome face with his name right underneath it in an Old English font. (Y/N) let out a satisfied noise as a reaction, backing up against her boyfriend to signal what she wanted. With yet another sneer, Regulus pushed in roughly, causing his girlfriend to let out a yelp of pleasure. Balls-deep inside of her, he leaned down slightly, bending his left leg and placing it on the sofa right next to her bent knees. Before he could even start moving, he brushed some hair away from the side of her face, and whispered in her ear, “I'll show you what a pure-blood fucks like. _Be as loud as you want_.”

Straightening himself again, one of his hands remained tangled in the girl's hair, and the other clutched her by the hip. That's when he began thrusting hard right off the bat, creating vulgar skin-to-skin noises and forcing one moan after another out of (Y/N)'s mouth. He gathered her (Y/HC) mane in his fist, tugging slightly, and continued moving, making sure that if his girlfriend's eyes had been open, they'd be on his face on the tapestry; something about that made his blood boil in an – embarrassingly or not – way too pleasant way.

Letting out groans himself, Regulus kept his pace steady. He shook his head as to force some of his shoulder-length hair out of his face, all the same stretching (Y/N)'s walls open with his thick cock.

The girl let him know with her moans that she'd thoroughly enjoyed it, but it wasn't enough just yet, so Regulus decided to slide his hand down his girlfriend's leg, where it crept beneath her knee. He took a good grab of it and lifted her leg up, readjusting his position and thus deepening his angle, and that's where it was: (Y/N)'s sweet spot.

She cried out the second it and the tip of his cock had collided, and her fingernails dug themselves into the soft emerald fabric even deeper than before. Her moans had become louder and breathier, and her walls clenched deliciously.

“What's that? Have I found your spot, huh, darling? _Did that feel good?_ ” Regulus questioned, slowing down a bit as not to hit it as much; eager for an answer.

A sharp inhale later, (Y/N) replied, “Yes – _fuck_ – Regulus, please...”

Humming in a pleased way, he picked up even more speed, abusing her spot over and over again. The girl let out satisfied whines and her eyes filled with tears; the sensations he'd caused her were overwhelming to say the absolute least. And she couldn't care less about being vocal about it, “Fuck, yes, I...”

“Good girl,” he growled in response, out of breath, “you're too, too fucking good.”

He continued thrusting hard, his eyes rolling back into his head, and before he knew it, (Y/N) was already coming around his cock once more – her breath hitching, pants, and cries escaping her mouth as she held onto the couch for dear life.

Regulus sneered and spanked her again, twice, leading her through it and mixing her pleasure with a portion of pain. The girl let out an exceptionally loud moan – it was so pornographic it should've been embarrassing – but it only drew a wider grin onto the young man's face. He slowed down a bit and leaned in closer for yet another raspy whisper, “I'm almost there, darling, wanna finish me off?”

(Y/N) nodded with a choked out hum, and this time, Regulus didn't need a proper answer; he pulled out, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping himself hard, waiting for his girlfriend to turn around and get on her knees in front of him. Once she had done so, she had taken over for him, jerking him off and giving his head and shaft generous kitten licks here and there, a copious amount of pre-cum leaking out of his tip.

Teeth gritted, he growled, “Yes, (Y/N), my love, right there... fuckin' coming right now.”

He didn't lie; all the sudden, the stirring in the pit of his stomach came to blissful ease as he came – in turbid hot spurts all over his girlfriend's face, and she pumped even him harder, mouth wide open as to catch as much as she could with it.

“Good girl, good girl, good girl,” he muttered a mantra underneath his breath as she led him through his orgasm, grazing her jawline and face with his fingers as she did so. Watching her, on his knees, desperate for the last drop of his cum, was dizzying. Even after Regulus had come down his highs, he continued watching his masterpiece: (Y/N), with cum all over her face, mouth, hands, and chest, looking up at him through her lashes. He smirked down at her, thumb dancing over the smooth skin of her cheek, and rasped, “ _Perfection_.”

He dropped to his knees in front of her, enclosing the girl in a deep kiss. Pushing her back up against the sofa, with one hand still palming the side of her face, he blindly reached backwards with the other and took hold of his shirt. Regulus proceeded to pull away from (Y/N)'s lips with a soft pop as to clean her up with it.

“That won't help,” she let out a small laugh. Reaching for her wand behind her, instead, she took it, and, pointing at herself, spoke, “ _Exterge_.” With a subtle swish of her wand, all evidence of their encounter was swept off, and her beautiful face was good as new.

“You're fuckin' brilliant,” Regulus gave out underneath his breath, deeply gazing into (Y/N)'s eyes, only to push his lips back against hers again; with a force of so much admiration and love the kiss fell into place perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ props to you if you've made it this far. if you're not from twitter, consider granting me a follow @ nobleregulus ! thank you!


End file.
